


Security Log

by prowlish (valkyrie_fe)



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: tf_rare_pairing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyrie_fe/pseuds/prowlish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red Alert goes to great lengths for attention sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Security Log

**[SECURITY LOG: _Clearance: Security Director – Maximum Clearance_ ] ******

[ **Replay selected logs...]**

| _date:_ 053673-035 _time:_ 0930|

Prowl sat in his office, three and a half cycles into a defense schematic. The morning proved to hold less interruptions than usual and he found himself progressing quickly with his plans. Just as he became pleased with this, there was a sharp ping from his console. His door panels flared as he turned a reproachful stare at the blip. A text communication? Obviously it could wait. 

His doors twitched for the next joor as he worked upon the schematic again. 

**  
**

**[loading next log...]**

| _date:_ 053673-036 _time:_ 0605|

Prowl paused as he opened a drawer on his desk and frowned. All of his datapads were in place, but... no, something was off. He sat back in his chair, thinking, and his optics tracked to a corner of the room. Prowl sat forward again, staring down in the drawer.

Then he remembered the text ping from yesterday. Oh. _Oh,_ he knew what this was about. He was surprised he hadn’t thought of it earlier.

Shaking his head, Prowl pulled out the datapads he needed and began his work for the day. 

| _time:_ 0930|

Another ping from his console. Prowl never even looked up. 

| _time:_ 1245|

On an energon break, Prowl found Red Alert in the rec room. He contemplated approaching his partner, but Red Alert was engrossed in conversation with Inferno. Well, he wasn’t one to break up a conversation between friends. In the corner of his vision, he saw Red Alert glance toward him; Prowl nodded his way. He had a feeling he’d be seeing Red Alert soon enough.

He turned to leave, but camera 53.z picked up the little curve of his lips.

**  
**

**[loading next log...] ******

| _date:_ 053673-037 _time:_ 0610|

This time, Prowl only took two steps into his office before he stopped. There was a datapad on his desk. He threw a quick glance over his shoulder, then continued into his office. Leaning over, he picked up the datapad, his optics narrowed suspiciously. But he opened the single file on it, and snorted as he read it. Shaking his head, Prowl sat down and picked up a stylus to write a response. With a glance at that corner of the room, Prowl placed the datapad on the corner of his desk, out of his way. 

**  
**

**\--camera: zoom--**

_  
_

_Datapad indecipherable at the given angle. To be retrieved later._

| _date:_ 053673-038 _time:_ 0608|

The next morning, he found a fresh cube of energon waiting for him. Unsurprised at this point, Prowl lifted it in the direction of the corner in the gesture known among humans as a 'toast’ before taking a sip. 

He wondered how long it would go on this time. 

**  
**

**\--definition loading...--**

_  
_

_Database error: energon is not lightly burned 'bread.' Note: debug translator and dictionary._

| _date:_ 053673-039 _time:_ 2100|

When Prowl got back to his quarters after-shift, he immediately knew there was another presence. He also knew who it was. And sure enough, when he looked up, he saw Red Alert perched on one of his chairs. One of his door panels twitched as he crossed his arms beneath his bumper. "I wondered when you would turn up."

Red Alert tipped his head, as though listening to make sure Prowl was the _only_ one who came in, and finally smiled. His lips parted as he replied -- 

**  
**

**[audio log: REDACTED – irrelevant private conversation]**

After a while, Prowl moved to him and tugged him close for a kiss. Which leadsto another. And then another. And –

**  
**

**[video log: REDACTED]**

| _date:_ 053673-040 _time:_ 0615|

Prowl arrived two breems later than usual at his office, but he wasn’t very worried about it. A warm feeling permeated his spark from the previous night, and continued on today. On his desk was a cube of warm energon and another datapad.

He smiled.

**  
**

**\--camera: zoom--**

_  
_

_Yes, he's smiling._

**  
**

**\--camera: pause--**

_**[still image: SAVED]**_


End file.
